villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jay (Descendants)
Jay is the tetartagonist of the Descendants franchise. He appears as one of the two tritagonists of Descendants, it's prequel novel Isle of The Lost it's animated spin-off series Descendants: Wicked World, it's midquel Return to The Isle of The Lost, and it's sequel Descendants 2. He also appears as a major character in Descendants 3 '' and in its prequel novel ''Escape From The Isle of The Lost. He is the quick-witted son of Jafar, the best friend of Carlos De Vil, and one of Mal's oldest friends on the isle. He was portrayed and voiced by Booboo Stewart. History Early life TBA ''Isle of the Lost'' TBA Descendants He was sent to Auradon to retrieve the wand of the Fairy Godmother with his friends to break down the barrier around the Isle of the Lost to set the villains free and for them to take over Auradon. When they arrived to Auradon, he and Carlos were fighting over a blanket and he noticed Audrey. He then decided to flirt with her. Later when they were in the museum he tried to get the wand by foolishly reaching his hand out to grab the wand even though there was a force field around Fairy Godmother's wand, despite Mal shouting at him to not put his hand near the force field. He did anyways, which set off a siren signalling the museum guard to wake up and investigate the intrusion and what was the cause of the siren going off. The villain kids were then forced to make a run for it but Carlos lied on the phone to security telling them it was a malfunction in the brethren circuit and the siren was then turned off making the guard return to his working post where he was originally. Carlos was then called by Mal to hurry up and he haughtily said in a moody sarcastic voice "You're welcome," and the kids ran back to the school with Mal complaining to Jay "Way to go, Jay. Now we have to go to school tomorrow." The next day he joined the tourney team with Carlos, and when he started tourney he became the best tourney player of the team. He had the ability to knock other players down and dodge them, even though he was just a beginner. At the end, Coach Jenkins was extremely impressed with him and asked to sit down with him later on, to talk about the rules of the game. Even though he showed his dislike of rules by yelling about how great he was at tourney, Coach Jenkins was very impressed with him nonetheless. He was very protective over Evie when she was bullied by Chad later on in the movie. He also confronted Maleficent by trying to take her scepter, but Mal finally defeated Maleficent who turned into a lizard. He dances with the others at the end of the movie and he especially danced with Audrey. Wicked World TBA Return to the Isle of The Lost TBA Rise of the Isle of The Lost TBA Descendants 2 With his stealing days behind him, Jay focuses his time on Auradon athletics and has earned the role of captain of Auradon Prep's Swords and Shields team. When Ben hears that Mal has returned to the Isle of the Lost after the pressure of royally perfect becomes too much for her. Jay along with Evie and Carlos attempt to teach Ben their wicked ways so he can sneak around the island to find her without being recognized and soon come face to face with Uma, Harry Hook, and Gil. Descendants 3 He first appears on the isle of the lost with Mal, Evie and Carlos to bring more Villain Kids to Auradon. Navigation Category:Teenagers Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Comedy Villains Category:Outcast Category:Tragic Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Protective Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Pawns Category:Grey Zone Category:Internet Villains Category:Trickster Category:Thief Category:Descendants Villains Category:Aladdin Villains